


Nail Polish

by Leopikastan3000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Pre-Time Skip, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda ooc wakatoshi, ushijima & oikawa r friends in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopikastan3000/pseuds/Leopikastan3000
Summary: ushijima asks if he can paint tendou’s nails, he gets a bit distracted tho{lowercase intentional}
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Nail Polish

“i don’t think we should be doing this in the dark Tendou.”Ushijima mumbled looking at Tendou worriedly.

the red head was squinting with his tongue out painting Ushijima’s nails a pretty pink color.

“oh hush i have my LED lights on it’ll be fine!” Tendou looked up and grinned before getting back to work.

Ushijima peered at his boyfriend intrigued at how focused he seemed to be on the task at hand.

“can i paint your nails?”

Tendou’s head shot up and he raised a brow a skeptical look washing over his face.

“for that, we will have to turn the lights on.”Tendou smirked.

Ushijima’s usual stern face held a small smile.

“you don’t think that i’d do a good job? i thought i was your miracle boy.”

“ehhh.. maybe in volleyball- not sure how good you’d be with nail polish though..”Tendou shrugged and closed the pink bottle of nail polish he was using for Ushi and turned to grab his black bottle.

“here.”

he handed the polish to his boyfriend who looked a bit shocked that tendou actually said yes.

he shook it like how Tendou did when he would paint his own nails making Tendou clap with a big grin.

he opened the bottle and tendou splayed his hand out.

“you’re hands are healing up good”Wakatoshi mumbled as he began to paint on the others nails

“we haven’t had a game in so long”Tendou pouted resting his head on his hand as he watched his boyfriend work.

Ushijima looked up.

“you’re supposed to look at the nails ya know.”Tendou smirked looking at his boyfriend.

“guess you’re just too pretty.”Ushijima smiled.

Tendou’s eyes widened.

“has Oikawa been teaching you how to flirt?” Tendou raised his brows in amusement.

a blush coated Ushijima’s face.

Tendou giggled and kissed him.

Ushijima put down the nail polish and moved his hands cup Tendou’s face.

“ah ah ah!”Tendou pulled away putting a finger that hadn’t been painted to the taller’s lips 

Tendou giggled at Wakatoshi’s utterly bewildered face 

“your nails aren’t even dry! you’re gunna get nail polish in my hair, besides you need to finish mine-“

Tendou looked down and gasped.

there was black nail polish all over his fingers.

“i think i did a pretty good job.”Ushijima mumbled as Tendou shook his head.

“you’re lucky you’re cute.”Tendou sighed with a smile.


End file.
